


Late night surprise

by Lillz_rose



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Other, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillz_rose/pseuds/Lillz_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's my first time writing fanfiction so sorry if it's not to good, this will be multiple chapters, from different anime, PLEASE request for me to write something from the following anime: Attack on Titan, Owari no seraph, Angel beats, Soul eater, Tokyo ghoul (more to be added) I'll write anything Smut, Fluff and any yaoi or yuri, Please comment</p>
    </blockquote>





	Late night surprise

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first time writing fanfiction so sorry if it's not to good, this will be multiple chapters, from different anime, PLEASE request for me to write something from the following anime: Attack on Titan, Owari no seraph, Angel beats, Soul eater, Tokyo ghoul (more to be added) I'll write anything Smut, Fluff and any yaoi or yuri, Please comment

Misaki rolled over in his sleep, he had been trying and failing for hours. He glanced at his clock which read 2:30.   
'I wonder if a glass of milk will help me sleep?' Misaki wondered as he plodded down the cold, hard wooden stairs to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, temporally blinded by the bright light. He grabbed a small glass of water that was conveniently siting on the bottom shelf. When he closed the fridge door he was about to walk back to his room to try and get some sleep when he noticed a stream of light shining though the bottom of Usagis study. "Usagi can't still be awake can he?" Miksaki wondered to himself before opening the door to a frighting sight. Usagi was laying on the floor naked covered with his books.  
"Haha, it's about time you showed up Misaki. I was beginning to think you didn't get my note."   
"n..n... Note?" Misaki stammered. "Yes, the one inviting you into my study for a little treat."   
Knowing what Usagi was about to do to him he quickly turned and attempted to run out of the room at full speed but a large hand had already closed the door. "TAKAHIRO!!!!!" screamed Misaki with compleat and utter shock, "wa...what are you doing here and why aren't you wearing any clothes!!!!!!!"   
"I told Usagi that I would help him out on some inspiration for his next book. That's what friends do right.... And ur gonna help us." A strong arm grabbed misakis waist and Usagi had naked on his hips and Takahiro sat down near misakis head placing it on his lap. Ehhh!!!!!?? S...s...Stop   
Usagi, brother please!!!! "Now now Misaki if u keep up that defiant attitude I won't let you cum till morning" Usagi whispered in Misakis ear before quickly undoing Misakis belt and taking his pants and boxers off and throwing them on the floor, Misaki attampred to thrash around hoping to move Usagis hands that had now taken his shirt of and caressing his nipples gently plucking and pressing at the bud until they hardened but misakis struggles were stopped by Takahiros strong arms keeping him pinned tightly to his cheast which left Misaki whining in frustration. "Now Misaki let me show you the talents of the Great Usagi", "ngg ng..... Usagi please stop" Misaki pleased as Usagi slowly inched one of his fingers inside Misaki until it was knuckles deep, takahiro continued playing with misakis chest but also keeping him pinned. Misaki bit his lip holing in a whimper as Usagi roughly added another finger and started siscoring Misaki getting him ready for the main even. Usagi leaned to misakis face "don't hold back ur crys Misaki, I want to hear your voice screaming out my name" as Usagi said that he shoved 3 fingers deep in to Misaki hitting his prosate dead on which Misaki moaning embrassingly loud, Misaki was shaking under him, he pulled his fingers out of misakis clenching hole, he took his leaking member and placed it against misakis entrance, slowly pushing the tip inside. Feeling misakis velvety walls around him almost made him lose control and just fuck him senseless but he wanted his little toy to beg for it meanwhile takahiro was taking in a delecoius sight, Misaki was now slumped panting heavily on his cheast, beads of sweat rolling down from his for head, eyes glazed over lost in a hazy world of lust and pleasure, takahiro had twisted and plucked at misakis nipple and were now erect and hard electing soft gasps and moans from him. Takahiros attention was now focused on misakis lips, not wanting to hold back any longer he slammed his hard lips into misakis soft ones forcing his mouth in to misakis, wraping his tounge around misakis as Misaki kissed back having almost completely lost him self in bliss, Usagi shallowly thrusted inside Misaki only the tip of his erecting entering Misaki before leave, Misaki whined into takahiros mouth at the teaseing, Usagi lent down and whispered in a deep suductivd voice "tell me what you want and I'll give it to you", he wanted Misaki to beg for it, "pl... Pl.... Misaki couldn't take it anymore, he broke, ngg please I need it, I need YOU please!!!! Usagi nearly lost it right there as he plunged into Misaki thrusting roughly as takahiro contined to kiss Misaki while stroking himself. They were all close to climax, usagis thrusts had become more erratic and rough as he got close, he had adjusted himself to hit misakis prosate with every snap of his hips, "more.... More" Misaki begged had he was mercilessly thrusted into as takahiro was stroking himself faster and faster mouth still locked with miskais tougnes intertwining, Misaki moaning as he came, pushed of the edge with all the simulations to his body, Usagi reached the highest peaks of pleasure at the feeling of Misaki clenching around him as he came, takahiro was last to cum, he watched his other two bed partners cum on each other making him haze off in a brief state of compleat pleasure as it rocked his body as he came, exhausted, panting and sticky Usagi pulled out of Misaki and layers beside him eve loping him in his arms as takahiro did the same on the other side of Misaki sandwiching him between his two lovers and they all drifted of to a peaceful deep sleep together, hugging there problems way though the night.

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first time writing fanfiction so sorry if it's not to good, this will be multiple chapters, from different anime, PLEASE request for me to write something from the following anime: Attack on Titan, Owari no seraph, Angel beats, Soul eater, Tokyo ghoul (more to be added) I'll write anything Smut, Fluff and any yaoi or yuri, Please comment


End file.
